1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for safe operation of wireless devices in hazardous conditions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing notifications of incoming phone calls and messages in a safe manner and for providing a notification of an unsafe condition for executing outgoing phone calls and messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide wireless communication between users allowing users to communicate with each other from a variety of locations while in transit. As wireless communication technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), email, video conferencing, a scheduling function, and many other communication services providing great utility to users of the mobile terminals and wireless communication services.
However, many of the mobile communication services provide notifications and/or alerts through the mobile terminal to inform the user of the mobile terminal about incoming messages, phone calls, SMS messages, emails, or other content or communication provided by the mobile communication services. Accordingly, a user of the mobile terminal may become distracted or have their attention diverted from a task at hand to the mobile terminal providing the notifications and/or alerts. For example, the user of a mobile terminal will often carry and/or use the mobile terminal while operating a motor vehicle. In such a case, incoming notifications and/or alerts may distract the attention of the user of the mobile terminal in a manner such that concentration and attention to operating the motor vehicle decreases.
The notifications and/or alerts may be especially unwanted distractions when operation of the motor vehicle requires keen attention, such as when the motor vehicle is travelling at a high rate of speed. A mobile terminal of the related art may disable incoming calls according to a rate of speed the motor vehicle is travelling at. However, many other driving conditions, in addition to a high rate of speed of travel, warrant a high level of attention from the operator of the motor vehicle who is also the user of the mobile terminal. For example, when the operator of the motor vehicle is driving along a curvy road, in a parking lot or in a school zone, the operator of the motor vehicle may desire to not have their attention distracted from the operation of the motor vehicle by incoming notifications and/or alerts or to have the notifications and/or alerts delivered to the mobile terminal in a safe manner. Accordingly, there is a need of an apparatus and method for safely conveying notifications and/or alerts to the mobile terminal in a mobile communication system.